ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
The Mighty B!
The Higgenbottoms Bessie Higgenbottom Bessie Kajolica Higgenbottom is a nine and 3/4-year-old, geeky, bespectacled "Honeybee Scout" characterized by her extreme hyperactivity and unshakably dedicated work-ethic. Ambitious, infuriatingly-persistent, and highly sociable, Bessie is determined to earn every badge in existence on the firm belief that achieving this goal will transform her into a superhero known as the Mighty Bee (and it was implied in one episode involving a meeting between Bessie and the founder of the Honeybee Scouts that this theory actually may be true), showing obsessive devotion to the scouting troop and any mission that she establish es for herself in attaining her goal. Pure-hearted and friendly, Bessie is oblivious to other people's dislike of her, blind to the bratty Portia Gibbons's exclusion and belittling of her regardless of the severity of her insults. In spite of this factor, Bessie displays extreme precociousness and intellect, constructing both a robot and an atom smasher for the upcoming Honeybee Science Fair and showing the business and negotiation skills of someone twice her age. Nonetheless, she shows vulnerability to her weak eyesight, unicorns, cute animals, and stereotypically-feminine interests such as sparkles and glitter. Amy Poehler plays the voice of Bessie Higgenbottom. Happy Walter Higgenbottom Happy Walter Higgenbottom is Bessie's cherished pet dog adopted in the pilot episode as a scraggly stray hanging around near the community fisherman's wharf. Albeit Happy was originally reluctant to be so forcibly adopted and lived in resentment with his new owner, he gradually grew to further appreciate her, albeit he is depicted as something of a sly character with manipulative mannerisms. Although Happy is incapable of speech, he communicates through barking that can somehow be comprehended by fellow characters in the series, though the exact wording of Happy's conversations with other characters is not translated or understood by audiences. He is gifted with partial anthropomorphism, as he demonstrates capabilities of walking on two legs, driving, gambling, or interaction with human characters. It was revealed in one episode that Happy was somehow mysteriously separated from his biological mother at a young age and that Mother's Day formerly presented unhappy connotations for him, though after a dog named Rose claiming to be his mother was revealed as a deceptive impostor, he grew to appreciate his adoptive family with the Higgenbottoms further. Happy appears to have a shady background, as he was formerly trained by a secret agency as an undercover dog and was treasured as an agent, though later wound up leaving this past behind. It also has been revealed that he enjoys gambling in his spare time in a secret casino intended for canines. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Benjamin "Ben" Higgenbottom Benjamin "Ben" Higgenbottom, voiced by Andy Richter, is Bessie's 6-year-old younger brother. He hopes to be Bessie's sidekick when she becomes the Mighty B. He isn't quite there yet, so Bessie often refers to him as her "trial sidekick" or says that she'd "possibly consider him for sidekick candidacy". Ben had a fear of foods touching each other because Bessie used to mash his food together when Bessie was a toddler and Ben was a baby. In "Hen and Bappy", Ben and Happy switched bodies by eating the Hippie's magical taquitos by mistake. In the episode O, Brother What Are Thou, Ben was briefly known as Bessie's nemesis the Hurtful Hornet do to jealousy brought by Happy being Bessie's substitute training sidekick. He also has a teddy bear called Mr. Pants, which wears vintage orange plaid pants. Andy Richter, the voice of Ben, is also the voice of Mort on the Nick show The Penguins of Madagascar. Richter talked about The Mighty B!, quoting: "... another dream come true, to be able to do cartoon voices. And, also, to get to do cartoon voices for and Mort two really funny, cool cartoons that my kids love and that I'm proud to have them love. It's pretty great." Hilary Higgenbottom Hilary Higgenbottom, voiced by Megan Cavanagh, is the single hippie mother of Bessie, Happy and Ben. She owns and operates a coffee shop called Hilary's Café. She can be bowled over by Bessie just as much as everyone else is, but tends to handle her role as a parent in a free-spirited way. She's always full of good karma and positive energy and lets Bessie and Ben's imaginations run wild; unless they make a mess in the house or put themselves in danger. She is absent in many episodes. References Category:Cartoons Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:The Mighty B!